


Facing The Music

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [28]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel realizes what’s going on, Hawk Confesses to Robby about the fire, M/M, Robby and Hawk join up with Miyagi Fang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: When Hawk finally remembers that Robby was apart of Miyagi Do, he confesses to having burned down their dojo.He's not really ready for what Robby decides to do next.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 29
Kudos: 84





	Facing The Music

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just going to be about Hawk and Robby going to Golf & Stuff to have fun and this is what came out instead. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Hawk could not concentrate on his homework for the life of him.

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t trying, but every time he started rereading the same paragraph he’d been trying to read for the past thirty minutes now his mind would drift and wander to last night.

He would skim over all of the Cobra unpleasantness and right to the end, to the part where he and Demetri had finally heard each other out and how good it had felt to apologize and to ask for forgiveness and to have it being accepted. Than it would skip over to the hugs and the touches, to Demetri’s lips on his, to being asked out and how high his heart had jumped with the question.

It filled him with a warm tingly feeling all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, giving him an endless source of energy that left him fidgeting in his seat.

Sighing he dropped himself back against his chair, only to let out a sharp hiss and jerk back up at the sudden pain that exploded from the contact.

From across their little table Robby looked up at him from over his own computer screen, concern etched into his features.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Hawk lied, leaning towards his own laptop as he scrolled to the bottom of the page. “Just forgot about the, you know, injury.”

God, he still had eight more pages to read? Ugh.

“Need anything?”

Pain killers would be nice. But Robby wasn’t allowing him anymore than two every eight hours now, and Hawk had already taken them an hour or so before.

“Nah, I’m good.”

They lapsed back into silence one more, their dedicated three hours of lessons a day already dragging on. He still had a whole two and a half hours left to go before Robby would even think of allowing him to finish for the day.

When Hawk had mentioned the online schooling idea, he didn’t think that Robby would be so gunho about it, showing up the same night with two laptops out of nowhere. When Hawk had asked about that he was told not to worry and figuring that deniability was the best option didn’t press.

It still amazed him how quickly they were able to get through their classes together. Helping one another out when they didn’t understand something about a class they shared or being a soundboard for each other when they had a different elective and just needed someone to listen.

They’d only been doing it for about six days, since Robby didn’t seem to think they needed to keep their weekends open, and already Hawk was about halfway through everything. At this rate they would both be graduating at the end of the month.

And as happy as that thought made him to be over and done with it all already, Hawk couldn’t help the fact that his brain wasn’t in the mood for it today.

Robby didn’t seem to be having any problems though, his fingers flying over the keyboards and fully concentrated on his work.

Huffing Hawk made a move to slouch in his chair again only to remember the pain that had frozen him the first time and just flopped on the table instead.

“Robbyyyy.” He whined, reaching his hand out until the tips of his fingers could claw at the sleeve of his shirt. “Can we do this later?”

“Nope.” Robby muttered, completely ignoring him which only left Hawk to scowl halfheartedly at him.

“But I can’t focus right now.”

“Let me guess,” He didn’t like the smirk that came to the blond’s face, feeling oddly exposed when Robby shifted his gaze over to him. “got a certain lanky guy on the brain.”

Flipping him off for the blunt call out Hawk pushed himself back into a sitting position. “His long limbs are hot dude, don’t even. And have you seen the muscles he’s developed? Yes please.”

Robby chuckled at his defence, shaking his head as he turned back to his laptop.

“Get back to work Hawk. There’s not that much time left.”

“Lies.”

Letting out an exaggeratedly heavy sigh, Hawk turned back to his screen.

Ugh, why couldn’t they just do this later?

From his side, Robby let out his own sigh, once again eyeing Hawk from over the top of his laptop.

“You’re really not going to get any work done right now are you?”

Shaking his head was all that Hawk had to do to have the other giving out a bigger, longer sigh before he closed the lid of his over device.

“Come on than, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

Hawk perked up instantly, wasting no time in getting to his feet to follow after Robby as he scooped up two of his sweaters, passing one over to Hawk.

“No where in particular.” Robby admitted as he shrugged on his sweater, Hawk following his lead. “I just think you’re going to go stir crazy in here right now so we’ll go get some fresh air.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hawk agreed, slipping into the borrowed hood.

Making sure to grab his wallet and his room key before they left he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Demetri asked me out on a date.” Hawk eventually confessed, having forgotten to mention it after Robby had come back from the store last night. “And than asked me out... I think, I’m not so sure about that last part. He could have been asking me out on a date in another way.”

Hm, actually now that he was thinking about it, had Demetri just ‘asked him out’ for a date? Sure obviously there was going to be a date involved, but we’re they going like out-out? As in boyfriends? That’s what Hawk had meant last night when he’d asked Demetri if he was asking him out, but what if Demetri thought that he was just wondering if Hawk was confirming that Demetri was asking him out on a date instead?

Oops. He supposed he should have been a little bit more clear on that last night when he’d asked.

Eh, oh well, he could always just ask Demetri when they saw each other next.

The fact that they would see each other again and that the next time they did it wouldn’t be with an air of ready to fight energy filled Hawk’s chest with another wave of giddy energy that nearly had him bouncing on his toes.

From his side Robby was chuckling at his news, reaching out to lightly pat Hawk on the shoulder, being mindful of his injury.

“That’s great dude. I’m glad that it’s working out for you.”

Smiling somewhat sheepishly shot a glance to the one at his side.

He really did have a lot to thank Robby for. He was glad that they were friends now, and he almost felt bad about how angry he’d been at him before. In the time his anger had felt justified sure, but they’d been on opposite sides and it wasn’t his fault that he was in love with Sam and t-.

Oh shit.

Body reacting before his brain, Hawk’s hand whipped out and grabbed a hold of Robby’s sweater, bringing them both to a sudden halt.

The motion pulled at his back, his arm screaming at him from his tense hold, but Hawk ignored it all as he stared at the confused look on the others face.

“I burned down Miyagi Do.”

Because Robby had trained there. He’d been the first Miyagi Do student ever, had helped essentially rebuild it and if Hawk was going beg for forgiveness from anyone it really should have been Robby and the LaRusso family.

Obviously however Robby thought he was joking, his brows pulling together as the corners of his lips quirked up at the side.

“What?”

“Kylar found out about how I felt for Demetri,” Hawk rushed to explain, “he told me that if I didn’t follow his orders than he would get the rest of the Cobras to hurt him or worse.” It was a terrible excuse. He should have thought about something else, he should have figured a way around it. But he didn’t and he’d gone through with it and he felt terrible.

The blank look that settled over Robby’s features left his stomach twisting violently.

“I just, I don’t know. I panicked. He gave me a gas can and pulled up in front of the place.” He couldn’t keep looking in Robby’s eyes, had to turn away from the intensity of them. “I kept thinking about how crazy everyone in Cobra Kai is, I mean, I was a part of it and I’ve done some pretty awful shit, but Kylar and Tory can take things so much further and so I had no idea what they would do to Demetri if I didn’t do it and I know it’s not an excuse, I should have- should have thought of something, but I didn’t and I went through with it and I’m so sorry Robby.”

He sniffled hard, feeling pathetic for doing so. He had no right to be on the verge of tears right now, Robby was the one who deserved to be upset.

But Robby didn’t make a sound, and when Hawk glanced back up at him, he found that Robby wasn’t even looking at him.

He wasn’t sure which hurt more.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention it sooner.” Because maybe Robby would have left him out in the rain on the day that they’d run into each other. Or maybe he would have kicked Hawk out the day after and left him to fend for himself. Either way, it almost felt like he’d used him, even though that hadn’t been Hawk’s intention at all, but he wouldn’t blame Robby if that was the conclusion he came to.

Feeling off put in the silence he placed his hands into the pocket of Robby’s borrowed hood, the fabric suddenly feeling heavy and constricting while he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When Robby did speak, Hawk felt his shoulders jump at the sound of his voice.

“Actually, I do have a place in mind for us to go.”

As Robby took off, his pace much faster this time, Hawk struggled to keep up with his long strides.

Was he just..? Pretending that Hawk hadn’t said anything?

His limbs felt like iron as he hung his head, ignoring the way the movement pulled even more at the slashes on his back.

He should have known that this would piss Robby off. It had been a stupid thing to do and Hawk had gone and done it anyways. Sure it hadn’t been his idea, but he’d been the one to hold the gas can, he’d been the one to strike the match. The one place that Robby had felt like he’d belonged had gone up in flames and it had been at Hawk’s own hands.

And Hawk hadn’t said a word about it.

So he followed behind Robby, and if he was being lead to a secluded area so Robby could kick his ass well, he kind of deserved that didn’t he?

But the further they walked, the longer that it took to get to where they were going, the harder it became to ignore the burning along his back from the constant movement, Hawk found his anxiety growing.

It wasn’t until Robby took a sudden sharp turn off the sidewalk and along a path that appeared to lead to a store of some kind that Hawk found it in himself to look up.

And instantly freeze at the sight of the LaRusso Auto building standing in all its glory before him.

He didn’t realize that he’d scrambled back until he felt Robby’s hand wrapping around his wrist. Panicked his eyes darted down to meet the dark set before him, already shaking his head as his breath quickened.

“It’s okay Hawk, trust me.”

As badly as he wanted to run in the opposite direction, as badly as he wanted to shove Robby away and hide out for the rest of his life, Hawk swallowed down his fear and gave a firm nod of his head.

He had no idea what was going on, or why Robby would bring him here, but everything good going on in his life right now was due to him and if Robby told him to trust him, than that’s what Hawk would do.

He didn’t fight against the light pull to his arm, and even after Robby’s hand fell away, he continued after him.

When they entered the dealership, Hawk found himself sinking into his shoulders at the looks that people shot at the two.

Normally he loved his Mohawk. It was a good distraction from the scar on his face and he always felt confident whenever someone complimented him on it. But the attention it drew in here was far more different. He could basically feel them judging him, their scrutinizing gazes burning his skin as he slunk closer to Robby.

Robby on the other hand didn’t so much as lose his stride as he continued towards his goal. Towards the one person Hawk had never hoped to meet.

“Mr. LaRusso.”

Although if anyone were to ask him Hawk would quickly knock out there teeth, he did in fact dart behind Robby the second he called out the others Sensei’s name.

Because holy shit he couldn’t get anymore in enemy territory than he was right now.

Fucking around and fighting with a bunch of people his own age was one thing. Having to face a full grown adult who had years of experience in both life and skill on him was a whole other ballpark. One Hawk knew for a fact he would never win at.

Peering from around Robby’s broad shoulders he watched as Daniel paused for the briefest of moments before he slowly looked over his shoulder. The disbelief in his wide eyes was shining as clear as day. He didn’t even seem to notice Hawk hiding behind his former student, his full attention on one person and one person only.

“Robby?”

A pang of jealousy he knew had no place in his head throbbed in his chest at the mixture of joy and relief that came to the man’s face.

None of his senseis had ever looked at him like that before.

Mr. Lawrence cared for them all sure, but his pride and joy would always be Miguel. With Kreese, even though he was his top student, the man had never had more than a mildly impressed air about him whenever Hawk managed to understand one of his lessons that went over everyone elses heads. Hell, his own father had never looked at him with more than a sneer of discontent.

But that wasn’t the point right now.

Daniel let out a laugh of utter shock, completely ignoring the couple he’d been helping as he moved towards them.

“Oh man, I’m so glad to see you. Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere. Amanda and I were so worried when-,”

“We need to talk.” Robby interrupted, Mr. LaRusso only than seeming to notice Hawk standing behind him.

“Wait. Is that-.”

“In the bonsai room.” Robby said again, nodding his head to the couple that were scowling at the two out of place males.

Although Daniel looked like he wanted to ask more, he kept his mouth shut, giving a single nod to show that he understood before turning back to his customers.

“So sorry about that,”

As he went on to apologize and hand them off to someone else, Robby tossed a glance back at Hawk, tilting his head in the direction they were going to head to next.

Still not sure what was really going on or if this was a good idea or not, Hawk ignored his instincts telling him to bail and followed Robby to the bonsai room.

Whatever that meant.

Once they were there, Hawk felt his jaw drop at the sight of the countless little trees lining the shelves.

It was like a little mini garden for woodland fairies and he couldn’t stop himself from walking up to one and gently stroking his fingers over the tiny branches.

“Whoa.”

“Don’t get caught touching those.” Robby warned, the lightness in his tone letting Hawk know that it wasn’t a threat. “He takes the care of them very seriously.”

Lowering his hands back to his side, Hawk slowly turned to face the other.

“R-,”

“How’s your back?” Robby asked, his arms crossed over his chest, his expression still unreadable.

On fucking fire.

Hawk bit down on his tongue before he could voice that particular complaint however, his mind still trying to figure out where they stood with one another now.

“It’s fine.”

“The bloods showing through the fabric.”

Oh shit.

Getting caught in his lie Hawk pulled at his sleeve, needing something to do with his hands as his eyes darted everywhere but Robby’s face.

He knew that Robby didn’t have to forgive him for what he’d done, that wasn’t the point of apologizing after all, but... Hawk was almost wishing he’d kept his mouth shut.

The second the thought crossed his mind he instantly felt selfish and guilty. Robby deserved to know. And better he heard it from Hawk’s own lips than through the grapevine or some shit.

“Hawk,” eyes darting up at the call of his name he felt his shoulders sinking at the frustrated look on Robby’s face. “I’m mad okay.”

Hawk felt a void opening in his chest.

“I’m pissed.” Robby confirmed, moving himself away from where he was standing so that they were closer together.

Hawk screwed his eyes shut, preparing for the hit, he flinched heavily when a hand landed on his shoulders.

“But not at you.”

Eyes snapping open Hawk found himself staring dumbfounded into Robby’s face.

“Why?”

“Because I would have done the same thing if someone threatened to hurt someone I cared for.” Robby admitted, before gesturing to Hawk. “I mean look what they did to you. Look what they almost did to Sam. If Demetri and Miguel hadn’t been there, do you really think Kylar would have stopped at cutting up your back?”

No. And it was a thought that sent a shutter through Hawk’s spine.

“They’re out of control.” Robby muttered, “and it’s time we let someone know just how serious this is.”

“Okay.”

He couldn’t think of anything else to say, relief flooding through him as Robby carefully put his arms around him in a light hug.

“I know you don’t want to join up with anyone, but we’re going to need allies.” Robby mummer as he pulled away, hands never once leaving Hawk’s shoulders. “We can’t take them on, on our own.”

Confused, Hawk’s brows arched upwards, his head tilting to the side. “We?”

At his confusion Robby scoffed, giving a firm squeeze to his shoulders as his smirk tilted up at the corners.

“You don’t think I’m just going to stand on the sidelines while the Cobras threaten everyone I care about do you?”

Giddy with the thought that Robby was willing to stay by his side, that he was going to continue to be in his corner, that he cared, Hawk threw his arms around him again and held him tight. His back and arm screamed in protest but he ignored it, burying his face into Robby’s chest as the tightness in his lungs finally faded.

“Thank you.”

He felt Robby sigh as he rested his cheek against the side of Hawk’s head, one arm sitting firmly across Hawk’s shoulders high enough that it wouldn’t aggravate the wounds anymore than they already were as his other cupped the back of Hawk’s neck.

“Any time.”

They stood like that for awhile, Hawk soaking in the fact that Robby was still there, before the sound of someone clearing their throat drew them away from each other.

“Am I... interrupting something?”

Daniel looked confused as his eyes shifted from one to the other before zeroing in on Robby again.

“No.” Robby stated while Hawk stood awkwardly to the side, his fist lightly knocking against his leg as he waited for whatever was to come next. “I have something that I have to tell you, but I need you to promise me you’re not going to freak out.”

When Daniel’s gaze shifted back to Hawk, he could feel the man’s distaste for him as if it had it’s own physical presence. No doubt he thought that Hawk had gotten Robby mixed up in something. To be fair though he kind of had.

“Okay, I promise I won’t freak out.” Daniel agreed, “what’s going on?”

“I know who burned down Miyagi Do.”

There was a single pause. A single moment where Daniel’s eyes snapped from Robby over to Hawk and back again.

And than he took a lunge towards Hawk, Hawk jerking back and running himself into one of the shelves, his back howling in pain as his legs crumbled underneath him.

He gasped for air, the searing heat across his skin making his vision white out for a second before he screwed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to keep from screaming.

Around him he could hear Robby snarling, shouting something at Mr LaRusso before the two broke out into an arrangement.

With the first initial shock of pain over, Hawk forced himself to listen to what they were saying.

“Calm down!” Robby was snapping, refusing to move from between Hawk and Daniel, holding his hand out. “It’s not Hawk’s fault.”

“Oh sure it isn’t.” Daniel was growling, and Hawk felt a jolt of fear spearing his chest at being the one the guy wanted to take his rage out on.

Is this how his victims felt when he’d been in Cobra Kai? Jesus Christ, it was terrifying.

“You don’t think I wouldn’t recognize a snake when I see one? Sam’s told me all about this kid. Hawk right?” Flinching at the way that his nae sounded spilling from those lips, Hawk tried to get to his feet to help explain what was going on. But when it felt like another set of knifes was being dug in he gasped and stayed where he was. “Yeah I’ve heard about you. A real piece of work aren’t you.”

Hawk couldn’t bring himself to look up at the man, knowing his anger was justified.

“You gave me your word you wouldn’t freak out.” Robby’s tone was cold. “Will you let me explain or not?”

The room was quiet again, Hawk holding his breath as he waited for the answer.

Eventually Mr LaRusso seemed to back down because suddenly Robby was kneeling in front of Hawk his hand hovering at his shoulder.

“Are you okay? Can you get up?”

Could he? He felt like he had yesterday when the marks had first been carved. The pain fresh and raw.

His lack of a immediate response seemed to be answer enough for Robby as his hands reached out to help Hawk up.

He couldn’t help the small cry he gave out when getting to his feet from the ground pulled at everything in a whole new way, chomping down on his tongue when he swayed unsteadily before Robby caught him.

“Shit, Hawk, I’m sorry.” Robby was muttering, Hawk only shaking his head, trying to wave off his concern.

“’s okay.” He hissed out, grasping the edge of the table to help keep himself up.

Once he felt like he was a little more firm footed, he shot a look at Robby, wondering what his plan was now.

Robby was already moving close though, his hands coming up to the bottom of Hawk’s sweater and grasping the edges. Hawk felt his hand snapping out to grasp his wrist when he started pulling it upward.

“It’s okay,” Robby muttered while Hawk’s heart pounded like a hammer trying to crack his ribs. “You’re okay, just trust me.”

Letting out a hard breath Hawk released his hold, allowing Robby to remove the heavy piece of fabric.

By the time he moved to removing his shirt Hawk could feel his face absolutely burning knowing that Mr LaRusso was standing there, just watching them. He’d never felt more exposed in his entire life.

But when they got his shirt off he could hear the sharp inhale of breath from the man behind them, no doubt his eyes noticing the deep gash all the way down his arm.

Hawk felt it in himself to be annoyed when he noticed that some of the bandaids had popped off and it was bleeding again. Robby had worked so hard on that.

When he felt a gentle push on his shoulder, Hawk didn’t fight it, allowing himself to be turned around, exposing his back to the teacher of his old rivals.

“Oh my god.”

Daniel sounded dumbstruck and when Hawk shifted enough to be able to see his face, he looked downright sick.

“What-?”

“It was Cobra Kai.” Robby filled in, his hand against Hawk’s shoulder letting him know that it was okay to turn around again. Hawk didn’t argue when Robby picked up his discarded shirt and started to wipe at the blood on Hawk’s back and arms. “Why don’t you tell him what you told me Hawk?”

Bile crawled up Hawk’s throat at the thought of telling the man in front of him what he’d done, his hands shaking as he opened and closed his mouth.

A firm squeeze at his shoulder gave him just enough of a nudge to push him forward.

“I set your dojo on fire.” Hawk blurted out, not able to hold the man’s stare any longer, his eyes dropping to his feet. “I-I’ve done a lot of fucked up shit, so I know you don’t have to believe me.” somewhere in the back of his mind something was telling him it was a bad idea to swear with adults in the room, but it somehow made telling the story easier so Hawk continued. “But I really didn’t want to do it. One of the Cobra Kai members h- they found out about my feelings for-” He stopped short of saying Demetri’s name, not sure if it would get him kicked out if Daniel knew they were affiliated with each other. “for one of your students,” he completed. “They said if I didn’t do what they wanted they would hurt them. H-they were talking about hospitals and funerals and I freaked out.”

Hawk could still remember the smirk on Kylar’s face when he’d so flippantly discussed the thought of Demetri’s family paying for his funeral. The way that it had sent ice through his veins. The fact that there was a part of him that knew Kylar wasn’t joking. He’d been getting away with everything his whole life. Why would he think that murder was off the table? Especially if there were so many people willing to cover for him. So many who would encourage it even, especially with Kreese at the head.

“I was given a gas can and told to set Miyagi Do on fire.” He took a deep breath in, forcing himself to look up at Mr LaRusso once more. “But I’m really sorry. I-I know that doesn’t fix anything, and if I could take it back I would, but I can’t so,” Hawk shrugged, his nerves twisting in his stomach. “If you want to call the cops on me, go ahead. I won’t run.”

Surprisingly, Daniel didn’t look mad. He looked more tired than anything, deep lines showing on his face before he placed his hands over them and dragged it down.

“It’s not you I need in jail.” He eventually muttered, his hands dropping heavily to his sides as he stared at Hawk. “You left right? I’m assuming that’s why your Cobra Kai buddies did- that.” He made a wild hand gestured to Hawk’s chest and arm, his face pulling into a grimace as if he could see the damage clearly in his brain.

Nodding his head Hawk agreed.

“I gave them a beat down the day after.”

Something like amusement lit up the man’s eyes for a brief moment before he turned to Robby.

“And this somehow lead to you two meeting by..?”

Robby kept his mouth shut, his eyes darting over to Hawk as if letting him know he wasn’t going to tell Daniel anything Hawk didn’t want him to know. Figuring the least he could do after burning down the guy’s dojo however Hawk decided to come clean.

“After I got expelled from school my Dad kicked me out.” He felt weird at the slacked jawed look that he was getting so he turned his attention off to the side, wishing he had something to fidget with. “He was pissed and he’s... never really liked me, so he gave me three minutes to pack a bag and leave. I ran into Robby while looking for a place to go.”

“Wait, so, you’re both homeless?”

“No, we live in a hotel.” Hawk answered, although his response didn’t seem to sit well with the older man. Stealing a side glance at Robby he wasn’t sure if he’d done something wrong or not, but Robby was carefully watching Daniel.

“With how out of hand the Cobras are getting,” Robby said, “we thought it would be a better idea to team up with your two schools instead of being on our own.”

Hawk was genuinely surprised when Mr LaRusso nodded his head in understanding. He’d thought for sure the man would tell him to go to hell and drag Robby away with him.

This was... turning out a lot better than he thought it would.

“You’re right. If they’re willing to go this far, I don’t like the idea of you two being on your own.” When his eyes fell to Hawk, he suddenly felt over exposed, wanting to slip back into the hood and hide away in it. “You should really go to the hospital though. Those cuts need actual stitches.”

“No.” Hawk didn’t even hesitate. “What we’re doing is working.”

Besides, hospitals involved money he didn’t have and questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Looks like it.”

Getting slightly defensive with the gab at Robby’s first aid skills, Hawk scowled at the man.

“For your-,”

“Where are you guys practising now?” Robby cut in, placing a hand on Hawk’s should and applying a firm amount of pressure, Hawk huffing but dropping his attitude.

“At my house.” Mr LaRusso replied.

“Perfect, we’ll see you there than.” Robby didn’t bother trying to set anything else up, simply grabbing Hawk’s sweater and helping him get back into it, his shirt a lost cause by now.

“Whoa, whoa wait.” When they made a move towards the door, Daniel stepped in front of it, cutting them off.

Hawk didn’t miss the way that Robby’s shoulders tensed.

“You guys can’t just drop this all on me and than take off.” He muttered, “You’re homeless, you’re in danger, you’re injured.” Hawk watched carefully as Robby grew more and more tense, feeling protective when he shifted uncomfortably. “You’re just kids, it wouldn’t be right for me to let you wander back out there.”

Seeing the look on Robby’s face, the well guarded set to his features, had Hawk growling at their new teacher, making Daniel flinch back at his sudden level of aggression.

“He said we’ll see you there,” Hawk hissed as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Robby’s wrist, “or not at all.”

Seeing the man was stunned, Hawk wasted no time in dragging Robby out.

Although it killed him, he ignored the pain that seemed to be spreading all throughout his body as he shoved the door to the front of the store open.

He waited until they were a good distance from the opening before he slowed down, the anger dropping from him like a wave as he turned a worried look to his friend.

“You okay?”

Because something had gone wrong there. He’d thought things were a little tense between Robby and Daniel when they’d first arrived, but he figured it was because Robby had brought him there and as far as Mr LaRusso knew, Hawk was a Cobra Kai fighter.

Now he was starting to think there was something a lot more going on between the two.

But Robby only sighed, pinching at his eyes for a moment before he turned back to Hawk.

“Yeah, course.” He lied. “Come on, let’s go get you home. Your back’s a mess.”

Although Hawk didn’t press any further, there was no way he was done with that topic.

Robby had helped him out a lot when it came to sorting his shit out.

Maybe it was about time he returned the favour.


End file.
